Help The One You Love The Most
by Zimileih
Summary: Jane helps Roxy through a depressive episode induced by alcohol. AU where Roxy has a young child, Rose, and is a year or so older than Jane. They are in love, but with love comes comfort and helping each other through rough times **Sorry there is no better summary to give this. It is my first Fanfiction, and I was wanting to stick with something short and simple**


A groan escaped the thin lips of Jane Crocker as she closed her blue eyes to the intensity of her phone light. A loud buzzing noise originated from her phone, the source of her waking at the ungodly hour of three A.M. Flicking on the bright bedside lamp, Jane grumbled to herself, knowing only one person who would possibly call at a time like this: Roxy Lalonde. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Jane snatched up the phone, having to redial the number.

"Roxy," Jane moaned in irritation as the phone picked up, "What could possibly be wrong at this time of night?" The girl hoped for a valid excuse, but in the same sense hoped that nothing was wrong.

"Janey-" A thin whisper came from the other end, soon cut off by Jane.

"Rose?" The young adult let out a little gasp, knowing that if the young daughter of Roxy was the one calling, something was most definitely wrong. "Rosie, what's wrong, are you OK?"

"I'm ok just, mommy is broken, I think." The little girl's voice cracked with sobs, her childish tone ringing in the horrified Jane. The girl chewed her lip, not sure what to say, wanting to find out what had happened, but afraid to frighten the child even more that she already was. Jane tried to put on a calming tone as she spoke, though it was a shallow cover up for her fear.

"Rose," She whispered out softly, trying to get the girl to stop crying, "What happened? Is your mommy hurt?"

"Mommy crying and falling everywhere." Jane groaned, knowing exactly what was wrong. Ever since she knew Roxy, even as teens, the girl was a major alcoholic and it had only progressed over the years. Often during the night, Roxy would drink too much and go into a depressed state. Jane sighed softly, closing her eyes and grumbling to herself.

"I'll be there soon." Jane hung up the mobile phone and let out a huge sigh. This was the last thing that she was planning on doing at three in the morning, but she had to do this for Rose, and for Roxy.

The weather was mucky and damp, setting an upsetting aura to this dark morning. Still in her pajamas, Jane turned to lock the door of her apartment room, and then headed off to the parking lot to retrieve her car. A drowsy feeling hung over her, not having time to properly wake up, her hands shaking on the wheel; she was glad that it wasn't a long drive, or it could have ended up a disaster. Luckily, Jane pulled safely into the driveway of Roxy's house, rushing to the door and shuffling through her keys to find the one that would unlock the door.

Rose greeted her with tears, clinging to her waist. Jane gave a weak grin, picking up the young little blonde headed girl, carrying her over to her room and sitting her down on the soft bed. Giving the girl a little kiss on the forehead, Jane asked her to wait there and then quickly rushed to Roxy's room.

The room greeted her with a foul stench, alcohol and vomit. The whole room was a wreck, and on the bed sat a weeping, screaming woman who was forcing down more alcohol as she approached. As Jane laid a trembling hand on her shoulder, and in return, Roxy screeched, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" along with slapping Jane away from her and then quickly returned back to her sorrowful state.

"It's just me, Jane." Her voice came out quiet, though cracking, as seeing Roxy like this almost made Jane howl with her. "Roxy, please calm down. I'm here, it's OK."

"They left me-" She sobbed out, "Everyone. They all… Left… me…" Her voice got quiet; the words came out slower, tears trickling down on her blotchy red skin. "Why…?" she whispered, burying her face in the nest of pink sheets that covered her bed.

"Roxy, I'm here, I haven't left you." She sighed, remembering the time when she had met Roxy. They met online; they were both teens, Roxy a few years older. As Jane grew to know Roxy, she realized what a hard time the girl was going through. Roxy was losing a lot of friends at that time. She had just picked up drinking and often talked in a drunken way. She said a lot of things that she shouldn't had, made people uncomfortable or upset. She wasn't the Roxy Lalonde they knew. Having not known Roxy before, Jane put up with her and her newfound drinking problems, very tolerant and sometimes therapeutic to her. Usually Roxy was a very bubbly, fun drunk, quite entertaining to Jane, who had never been around drunks. Then there were the other times where Roxy went into a depression, only intensified by the alcohol. All Jane could do was calm her down and cheer her up, hoping that her words got through to the lost teen.

Though Jane helped Roxy though a lot, the depression never fully went away, and the drinking only had worsened over time. They soon moved near each other. Roxy had bought a house and was living there, and Jane went off to college, making sure to choose one that would be near her friend, and her love. The main thing she still regretted to the day was that she could never get Roxy past the time of her life when she suddenly found herself alone and surround by the temptations of alcohol.

Roxy screamed into the bed sheets, and Jane whimpered in response. She felt her blue eyes water, but tried to hold her tears back, knowing that she was there to comfort Roxy, not to cry with her. Jane walked over to Roxy with a sigh slipping out of her breath. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend in a comforting embrace, pulling her up from the heap she was on the bed. "Come on now," Jane whispered, pulling Roxy off the bed, and then leading her out the room. They continued to the couch, the drunk stumbling along with Jane trying to support her.

After Jane managed to calm down Roxy, she went back to her room, replacing the filthy bed sheets. She grumbled to herself, cleaning and mess that she could see, then finding Roxy some new pajamas. Afterwards, she went over to check on Rose, finding the little girl sleeping soundly. Jane smiled sweetly, letting out a sigh of relief and then returned back to her girlfriend.

Roxy was on the couch, her knees to her chest, as she watched TV. Jane sighed one again, relieved that things were going fine. She sat down next to Roxy and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Roxy gave a weary smile, and then nodded towards the bathroom, mumbling, "I'm going to take a shower." Jane bobbed her head with a thin smile. She then turned her attention over to the TV, pushing her glasses up and yawning, as Roxy left. The young adult had decided to spend the night just in case, but there was nothing to fear; nothing but the hangover to come.


End file.
